


la petite mort

by Risen_Iva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risen_Iva/pseuds/Risen_Iva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это происходит со Стайлзом после того, как его похищает Джерард. Когда он выбирается из подвала, что-то внутри Сталйза ломается. Совсем тихо хрустит и он даже не осознает, что происходит.</p>
<p>За окном золотистый бок солнца подсвечивает небо. Горизонт светлеет. Мрачные тени отступают от Бикон Хилс. Грядет новый день. Стайлз готов, если не к оборотням, то к маленькой войне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la petite mort

## Депрессия

_Nine Inch Nails – Me, I'm Not_

      Это происходит со Стайлзом после того, как его похищает Джерард. Когда он выбирается из подвала, что-то внутри Сталйза ломается. Совсем тихо хрустит и он даже не осознает, что происходит. Он понимает это только, когда видит отца. Видит его посеревшую кожу и глубокие темные морщины вокруг глаз. Видит его волосы словно припорошенные пеплом и сухие обескровленные губы. А когда отец обнимает его порывисто, замечает еще и горячие, трясущиеся руки. В этот момент, Стайлз отчетливо осознает, что он слаб. Он не может защитить никого из своих близких. От страха и боли, в особенности от боли, которую он сам им причиняет. 

      Когда в его комнату заходит Лидия, прекрасная и как всегда изящная Лидия и, как тогда кажется Стайлзу, блаженная в своем неведение, он так и говорит ей, что умирать будут все вокруг тебя, но не ты сама. И, что ей придется сначала схоронить всех своих близких и любимых, а уж потом заколачивать крышку собственного гроба изнутри.

      Лидия всё понимает и ей чертовски страшно, но в ней еще есть та решимость спасти Джексона, спасти хоть кого-нибудь. А Стайлз уже устал, он видел много смертей. В конце концов, он простой человек, беспомощный, слабый. Ему страшно как никогда, но Стайлз не может потерять еще и Лидию. Он уже находится в замкнутом круге, в который не пустит никого. Стайлзу хочется выгнать оттуда всех: отца, Скота и Эллисон, если это сможет их защитить.

      А потом, когда он оказывается там, на мрачном, холодном складе, Стайлза словно осеняет - он уже потерял Лидию. Он смотрит на то, как она склоняется над телом Джексона. Ему видно её выцветшие глаза, а её крик застревает в груди осколком. Оставить его нельзя, но и вытащить тоже. На фоне всего этого, воскресший Питер не кажется чем-то сверхъестественным. Стайлз напротив вяло думает, что это может хоть как-то повернуть ситуацию в их пользу. Да, Питер сумасшедший, но Стайлз не поручится за себя, что если бы он оказался на месте Хейла, то поступил по другому. 

      Стайлз презирает себя за то, что в той металлической коробке, которая перемалывала их в тот вечер, он прячется за Скота. В его ушах звучат слова "не герой" и это бессилие рвет его изнутри на части.  
В тот вечер он начинает лгать не только отцу, но и Скоту. Он говорит, что с ним все в порядке. Стайлз справится. Он сможет. 

      Но когда он оказывается дома, когда плотно притворяет дверь в свою комнату, отделяя себя от всего остального, его скручивает прямо на полу. Желудок сжимается, посылая сухие спазмы. Голова похожа на переспелый фрукт, который вот-вот лопнет. Его руки и ноги ледяные, а само тело лихорадит. Стайлзу приходится пересилить себя, прежде чем он добирается до кухни. Там он глотает пару таблеток снотворного и запивает их прямо из-под крана. Когда он падает на кровать, его начинает бить сильная дрожь. 

      Стайлз уже не может ни на чём сосредоточится, тело предает его. Самое страшное что следует после всего этого - это бессонница. Стайлз ворочается в постели, кутаясь в одеяло. Его продолжает знобить, но он не может даже дремать, его глаза просто не смыкаются. Он лежит и смотрит в потолок, прерывисто дыша. На дворе уже темно, в окно стучит ветка. Стайлзу кажется, что она отстукивает реквием по нему. Когда он проваливается в горячечно-нервный сон, его настигает кошмар.

      Липкий страх не отпускает его даже во снах. Стайлз понимает, что он не может пошевелиться. Он лежит на холодном бетонном полу и с трудом дышит. Он чувствует острую боль, скребущую его внутренности. Ему кажется, что она пытается выбраться из него наружу, давит на кожу, пытаясь её прорвать, но Стайлз все еще обездвижен и не может даже кричать. Когда он с трудом разжимает стиснутые губы, изо рта начинает литься, что-то густое и теплое. Потом Стайлз ощущает, как это густое и теплое течет из его носа и ушей, сочится из глаз. Он не просто чувствует ужас, ему кажется, что он умирает. Его сердце словно заходится в агонии, а потом тело сжимают чьи-то руки. Они впиваются в кожу острыми ногтями, разрывают до кости и выпускают, словно, отравленную кровь наружу. Стайлз дезориентирован. В голове крутиться лишь одна мысль: "Ты - ничто". Прежде чем осознать это, Стайлз слышит, как кто-то кричит ему. 

      - Стайлз, пора! Очнись!

      Когда он потный и липкий очухивается в своей постели, его легкие горят и Стайлз судорожно глотает воздух. Он хватается за выключатель дрожащими ледяными руками, чтобы зажечь свет. За секунду до того, как светильник вспыхивает искусственным светом, раздается мерзкий звук когтей по стеклу. Расширившимися от ужаса глазами, Стайлз всматривается в ночную темноту за окном, а потом инстинктивно проверяет руки. На них нет и следа, как и ожидалось.

      Успокоившись и взглянув на время, Стайлз думает, что чай может помочь. Он откидывает одеяло и только потом, ощутив влагу, обращает внимание. Подскочив с постели, он отползает по полу в угол комнаты. Вся его кровать в крови.

      Позже, смывая с рук липкое, красное, после уничтожения улик и заваривая на кухне чай, Стайлз не возвращается в свою комнату. Он включает в гостиной телевизор и до утра бездумно смотрит в одну точку. Только с приходом рассвета, после того, как он провожает отца на дежурство, Стайлз засыпает в его комнате.

      Он просыпается спустя пару часов. Все его тело словно налито свинцом. Стайлз не чувствует себя отдохнувшим. Он ощущает, как миллион острых иголок впиваются ему под кожу. 

      Весь день он бродит по дому, пытаясь себя хоть чем-то занять, но все чаще обнаруживает себя лежащим в кровати отца. Стайлз пытается заставить себя расслабиться, но все его попытки тщетны. Когда начинает вечереть, он выходит на крыльцо и пытается наблюдать за прохожими, что бы сконцентрироваться на мыслях и найти хоть какой-нибудь выход. Стайлз видит, как один за другим на улице зажигаются фонари, а когда прохожих становиться все меньше, он поднимается с крыльца. На него накатывает паника, когда он думает о предстающей ночи. Горло сдавливает, сердце заходится в истеричном биении, а перед глазами меркнет. Он заходит в темный коридор, освещенной только светом из кухонного окна, когда его опять парализует. Со второго этажа, на лестнице на него не мигая, смотрят два синих глаза. Стайлз шарит рукой в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно было бы защититься, но ничего не находит. Когда он отворачивается, чтобы схватиться за дверную ручку, то слышит леденящее рычание с улицы. Стайлз захлебывается воздухом, но когда он оборачивается обратно, там уже никого нет. Он стоит не шевелясь еще пару минут, пока не слышит за дверью свистящий шепот: "Слишком слаб".

      После этих слов, ноги Стайлза подкашиваются, и, он падает на пол. Его тело снова начинает знобить, а голова раскалывается. Тут он не выдерживает и плачет навзрыд.

      Последующие дни и ночи проходят в том же режиме. Напряжение раздирает его тело изнутри. Когда отец на дежурствах, Стайлз прячется в его постели. Словно как в детстве, столо отцу сесть рядом и все монстры уползали обратно под кровать. А когда шериф дома, Стайлз лжет ему и спасается бегством в комнату. 

      Спустя четыре дня, он перестает смотреть на себя в зеркало, а по ночам не может понять, когда спит, а когда ему сниться кошмар.

      На пятые сутки, когда он снова просыпается запутавшимся во влажной простыне, он действительно видит синие глаза и слышит:

      - Стайлз, Стайлз... Ты так устал.

      Питер сидит в кресле напротив и, не отрываясь, следит за ним. Стайлз встает с кровати и хватает припрятанную рядом биту. Сначала его голос не слушается, из его рта вырывается только каркающий хрип. 

      - Что ты здесь забыл, Питер? - напряженно выдавливает из себя он.

      - Ничего особенного, Стайлз. Я просто почувствовал там...

      У Стайлза дергается уголок глаза, а от того, как сильно он сжимает биту, белеют пальцы. Питер плавно поднимается с кресла и движется к Стайлзу. На его лице ни тени усмешки или злости, только сосредоточенность.

      - Я почувствовал тогда твой запах. Горький и отравляющий, запах страха и сумасшествия. Поверь мне, я знаю, как оно пахнет.

      Стайлз смотрит на Питера широко распахнутыми глазами. Он позволяет ему убрать биту из своих рук и приблизиться вплотную. Сердце Стайлза громко стучит и ему кажется, что оно бьется о его ребра. В какой-то момент Стайлз понимает, что он не сможет сбежать от Питера и что бы тот не захотел получить, Питер сделает все для того, что бы завладеть этим. 

      Когда рука Хейла оказывается на его шее, Стайлз даже не дергается. Он словно со стороны наблюдает за всем происходящем. Он почти не чувствует, как Питер скользит большим пальцем по сонной артерии, а другой рукой невесомо забирается под домашнюю футболку Стайлза.

      - Ты не можешь спать, ты почти не ешь и тебя постоянно лихорадит, толи от страха, толи от холода, - говоря это, Питер разворачивает Стайлза лицом к кровати и прижимается всем телом к его спине. Он водит носом по его шее и вдоль позвонков, шумно вдыхая.

      - Да,- тянет Хейл - я чувствую этот запах. Ты весь пропитан им.

      Стайлз задерживает дыхание и зажмуривает глаза, когда Питер снимает с него футболку и следом, не отстраняясь, свою рубашку. Прижимаясь своим продрогшим телом к горячей груди Питера, Стайлз понимает, что бы сейчас не случилось, он позволит этому произойти. Не потому что он хочет чего-то, хочет кого-то. Это будет своеобразной эпитафией на надгробии его любви к Лидии. Ему просто нужно почувствовать эту мощь. Он не уверен, придет ли ему на помощь Питер, даже если это будет выгодно Хейлу, но Стайлз не может нести груз сумасшествия один. А кто, как не Питер может помочь забыться от этого кошмарного сна? Ведь он забывался целых шесть лет. Такой же парализованный и одинокий, прикованный к больничной койке, застывший в одной комнате, словно, муха в смоле. 

      Питер раздевает их догола и властно, но мягко опускает его на кровать. Стайлз не открывает глаза, когда Хейл укладывается сверху. Сильным движением он разводит его ноги и вздергивает руки над головой. Стайлз, словно, бабочка на игле, распят горячим, сухим телом Питера. Он неожиданно дергается, когда влажный язык вылизывает его загривок, осыпает поцелуями плечи. Трещинки на губах Питера царапают нежную кожу. Одна рука Хейла скользит к его рту, раздвигает губы и проникает в рот, заставляя облизывать пальцы, а другая сжимает ягодицы. Стайлз отмечает, что у Питера стоит, а потом, когда тот убирает пальцы из его рта, с каким-то вялым удивлением, замечает, что и у него самого тоже стоит.

      Питер не церемонится, но и не спешит. Он плавно, уверенно вталкивает палец в анус Стайлза. Немного двигает им, а потом добавляет второй. Стайлз на это лишь судорожно вздыхает, стараясь не зажиматься. Питер тщательно готовит его, но Стайлз все равно не ожидает упругой головки между своих ягодиц. Его охватывает паника и Стайлз, разжав плотно сцепленную челюсть, произносит:

      - Нет, Питер, не надо... - но тот, уверенным движением, вжимается в его бедра и плавным мощным толчком загоняет член в Стайлза.

      Какое-то время они не двигаются, а потом Питер тихо выдыхает и сжимает пальцы на его талии. Стайлз уверен, что после останутся синяки. Но это на удивление идет в контрасте с размеренными мощными движениями совершаемыми Питером. Стайлз тяжело дышит и комкает подушку в кулаке. В комнате стоит звенящая тишина, лишь дыхание Стайлза и тихий рык Питера. Когда его тело сводит от напряжения, так что выгибает дугой, Стайлз, наконец-то, болезненно разряжается. Он падает на влажную простынь и ощущает, как Питер сильнее дернув его за бедра на себя заполняет его горячим и вязким. Они переводят дыхание. Хейл ласково гладит его по спине. После, Питер молча одевается и подходит к окну. Стайлз все так же лежит, не шевелясь и не моргая. 

      - Тебе нужно сделать один выбор, но он должен быть правильным. Если ты ошибёшься, то уже не сможешь выбраться. - Произносит тихо Питер. Его голос похож на шелест осенней листвы или на шипение змеи. - Я помогу тебе, только потому, что ты не имеешь права ошибаться.

      Он уходит, а на подоконнике остается тонкая книга, в стертом кожаном переплете. На удивление Стайлза, после всего он засыпает. Ему не снятся кошмары, он больше не бредит. Стайлз просто проваливается в густую темноту.

       _* Патология эмоций выражается в снижении настроения - **депрессии** , которая складывается из сниженного настроения, снижения двигательной активности, замедления речи. Субъективно собственная несостоятельность выражается в чувстве «скорбного бесчувствия»(anaestesia psychica dolorosa). При депрессиях меняется представление о себе (депрессивная деперсонализация), с преобладанием ощущений ненужности и покинутости в мире, который кажется безрадостным и серым, неинтересным (депрессивная дереализация). Могут быть суицидальные мысли и идеи самообвинения. К соматическим симптомам относятся тахикардия, ранняя инволюция, запоры, снижение веса и аппетита, снижение либидо, повышенная ломкость ногтей и выпадение волос. Депрессию поддерживает следующий когнитивный круг: я не могу ничего делать - моя энергия продолжает падать - я бесполезен - я виноват перед моими близкими потому, что им не помогаю - усиление депрессии._  


## Мания

_Nine Inch Nails – Deep_

      Пару дней ничего не происходит. Стайлз не может спать, но аппетит возвращается. Однако, теперь, его начинают мучить приступы страха. Вот он на кухне пытается приготовить ужин отцу, а в следующую секунду он на полу раздирает себе горло, тщетно пытаясь вдохнуть. Или же он сидит за компьютером в поисках хоть какой-то информации об оборотнях, как его руки начинают дрожать так, что он не попадает по клавишам. 

      Стайлз боится смотреть на себя. В зеркале он видит худого нескладного парня, у которого нездорово просвечивают вены по всему телу. Он пытается скрыть от отца худобу за мешковатой одеждой, но расплывающуюся черноту под глазами, скрыть не удается. Он снова лжет, что это всё из-за того, что его похищали, но на самом деле это не так. Страх не просто превращается в стресс, а мутирует в огромный ужас. Каждый миг превращается для него в предсмертную агонию. На почве этого, Стайлз изучает в интернете видео по самообороне, а когда может концентрироваться больше пары часов, выходит в город и закупается всем необходимым для аптечки. Рассовывает медикаменты по всем возможным углам, не только в доме, но и в машине и даже во дворе. Он требует у Дитона аконит и рябину. Тот безмолвно соглашается и дает в придачу омелу. 

      Он спрашивает у Стайлза: "Всё ли с ним в порядке?" Алан говорит, что он не обязан брать на себя столько. Есть те, кто позаботится о нём. Но Стайлз даже не удосуживается, ответить Дитону: "А кто позаботится о них?" Когда он возвращается домой, на крыльце его ждет мертвый разодранный кролик, ему начинает казаться, что его преследуют. Хотя сейчас нет новостей о приближении чего-то мощного и страшного, Стайлз знает, все это ему не мерещится. Его хотят подтолкнуть к какому-то решению. После того как он хоронит останки кролика на заднем дворе, Стайлз всю ночь вырезает новую биту из рябины, а лезвие ножа смазывает аконитом. И это намного лучше, чем липкие мерзкие кошмары, в которых он не может пошевелиться. 

      Книга, которую оставил Питер, больше похожа на его дневник, или блокнот с заметками. Помимо фактов об оборотнях и охотниках, эта книга пропитана ядом безумия и горечью отчаянья. Питер говорит о том, что выжил только потому, что был не слаб. Только потому, что он пошел на все, чтобы добыть силу. Выживает только сильнейший. Больше всего Стайлзу страшно читать о том, как восстанавливался Питер. Каждый миллиметр сожженной кожи, Стайлз чувствует, словно на себе. Теперь, к бесконечной тревоге и головным болям, с которыми Стайлз научился бороться, благодаря заметкам Питера, добавляется и отчаянье из-за несправедливости произошедшего. Хотя он почти не думает об этом. Просто в его сердце застревает еще один кусок стекла. Стайлз так и ходит с ним, и даже вроде бы свыкается, потому что он знает, будет хуже. 

      Он постоянно напряжен и никак не может расслабиться. Дрочка не помогает. У него даже не стоит толком. Напиться он не может, потому что смешивать алкоголь с тем количеством колес, что он жрёт, точно последний выход. После такой смеси, Стайлз может случайно выйти в окно вместо двери. Питер больше к нему не приходит, а сам Стайлз не знает, как с ним связаться. Других людей он не хочет даже видеть не то, что подпускать к себе.

      Питер не приходит, зато очередной ночью, когда отец на дежурстве, а Стайлз лежит на полу, свернувшись в комок оголенных нервов, появляется Дерек. Стайлз болезненно вслушивается в тишину, и вздрагивает на каждый шорох. Когда дергается плотно закрытое окно, подавляя панику, Стайлз хватается за биту и затаивается в углу. Через какое-то мгновение замок подскакивает, и, оконная рама медленно ползет вверх. Стайлзу кажется, что происходит все в доли секунды. Вот, открывается окно, а в следующий миг, он замахивается битой по раскрытой пасти с налившимися красными глазами. 

      Дерек перехватывает биту и тут же отдергивает руку, откидывая ее. Он громко рычит, его лицо искажает гнев, а Стайлз падает в припадке паники, хватаясь за горло и пытаясь дышать. 

      Наступает тишина, Дерек тяжело дышит в углу, в то время как Стайлз ползет по полу, пытаясь оказаться, как можно дальше от разъяренного оборотня. Хейл вздергивает его за толстовку и ударяет о стену. От такого удара у Стайлза выбивает дух и в затылок словно вверчивается сверло.

      - Ты что творишь, гадёныш? - рычит на него Дерек, прижимая Стайлза к стене своим телом, словно, бетонной плитой. 

      Дерек чувствует на Стайлзе запах Питера и это заставляет его контроль шататься. Всё это, лишь подтверждает то, что он сказал. Дерек знает о том, что Питер предлагал Стайлзу укус. Он знает, что тот отказался и что он соврал. Питер елейным голосом нашептал это Дереку на ухо. Он хотел укусить Стайлза. Теперь, Дереку кажется, что дядя манипулирует не только Стайлзом, но и самим Дереком, заставляя его укусить мальчишку для каких-то своих целей, пока непонятных ему. Он не может ожидать удара в спину ещё и от дяди. Да, Дерек никогда не простит Питера за Лору и за все те убийства. Но в глубине души он ликует, что все эти мрази мертвы. Все те ублюдки, виновные в смерти всего того, что любил Дерек. Всего того, что делало его живым. Он понимает, что Лора была вынужденной жертвой, но простить Питера все равно не сможет.

      Дерек вспоминает слова Питера о том, что у него нет сердца, и именно поэтому он так четко понимает, что придется выживать и Хейл сделает все для того, что бы он и Питер выжили. Если требуется убивать, сжигать и загрызать дробя кости, он сделает это даже с шерифом, лишь бы они выбрались из всего этого. А умный мальчик Айзек, примкнет к стае Маккола.

      Дерек смотрит на трясущегося в его руках Стайлза и презирает того за его трусость. Он чувствует боль, которая струиться в хрупком теле мальчишки и гнилой запах сумасшествия. Он ненавидит его за то, что Стайлз является олицетворением страхов самого Дерека. Страха потерять силу, не справиться, не уберечь. Он ощущает горячую ладонь Питера на бедре, слышит его шепот: "Ты не можешь не справиться...". Дерек не отталкивает его потому, что и сам знает, что не может не справиться. Если Питеру так хочется быть его злой половиной, то Дерек поиграет в его игру. Хотя в нем самом злости предостаточно, но в какой-то степени он благодарен ему за то, что Питер берет на себя этот груз. Хейл задумывается, а как пахнет он сам, нет ли на нем душка сумасшествия, ведь в нем столько грязи, что она течет вместо крови в его венах.

      - Хочешь укус, да Стайлз, - шепчет он. - Слишком боишься не справиться? - Дерек бьёт по больному, вот только не понять по кому, по Стайлзу или себе. - А я могу тебе помочь всего одним укусом. Ты все равно уже завязан во всем этом дерьме, так почему же не хочешь быть сильнее, быстрее, лучше?

      Дерек уже открывает пасть и приближается к дергающейся жилке на шее, как слышит хриплое и какое-то безвольное нет. Его словно ошпаривает волной гнева. Дерек хватает Стайлза за шею, ставит на колени и прижимает к своей ширинке. Он вжимает его лицо в свою промежность, а на попытки Стайлза вырваться, рычит:

      - Сидеть!

      Он вжимается пахом в Стайлза и возит его лицом по своей промежности. Хейл дергает за собачку на молнии и быстро достает член.

      - Рот открыл.

      Стайлз на удивление послушно открывает рот. Дерек видит его: бледного, растоптанного у своих ног и ему хочется сломать того окончательно, чтобы вылепить идеального человека, а потом и оборотня. Дрек хватает его за шею и натягивает восхитительный рот на свой член. Стайлз пытается упираться, что-то мычит, по его подбородку течет слюна, а Хейл продолжает заталкивать свой член глубже в горло мальчишке.

      Их прелюдия не продолжается долго. Дерека слишком подхлестывает ярость, поэтому он, не церемонясь, разворачивает Стайлза к себе спиной. Хейл толкает его на четвереньки прямо там, у двери. Дерек не хочет видеть следы побоев Джерарда, хоть они почти и сошли. Он сдергивает мягкие домашние штаны до колен Стайлза, вместе с бельем. Тот в ответ лишь поудобнее устраивается на жестком полу, раздвигает ноги и шумно дышит. 

      Дерек знает, что у мальчишки наверняка особо никого не было, особенно в этом плане, но все равно не собирается быть с ним ласковым. Он открывает рот и позволяет вязкой слюне стечь прямо на промежность Стайлза. Дерек размазывает влагу большим пальцем по сжавшемуся анусу. Затем, он сплевывает на свою ладонь и смазывает свой член. Не давая никаких шансов отступиться, он приставляет головку к входу. Сначала Дерек толкается мягко, но как только головка оказывается внутри плотно сжатых мышц, он въезжает на всю длину. Стайлз громко вскрикивает и заводит руку за спину. Он упирается ей в бедро Дерека, в неудачной попытке отстранить его от себя. Хейл рычит от тесноты и горячего удовольствия, небрежно отмахивая его руку. Одной рукой он впивается в бедро Стайлза, а другую кладет на шею, резко дергая того на себя. Он старается засадить, как можно глубже и резче. Дереку кажется, что со стороны они похожи на двух людей бьющихся в эпилептическом припадке. Стайлз громко стонет каждый раз, когда яйца Дерека шлепают о его промежность. Дерек и сам не сдерживается, шумно дыша и периодически матерясь. 

      Когда Дерек чувствует подступающий оргазм, Стайлз опускается грудью на пол, еще больше прогибаясь в пояснице и, начинает дрочить. Кончают они почти одновременно, громко и протяжно простонав. Дерек рефлекторно совершает еще несколько движений, а потом выходит из растянутой задницы. Стайлз заваливается набок прямо на полу. Он весь мокрый, но глаза абсолютно сухие. Дерек вытирает себя его футболкой, валяющейся рядом. В комнате стоит звенящая тишина, в которой слышно лишь шорох ткани, и удушливый запах секса. Стайлз натягивает на себя штаны и садится у двери, вытянув и раскинув ноги. Дерек смотрит на него и замечает какой-то лихорадочный блеск в глазах, и румянец на щеках, словно тот только, что с мороза. 

      Дерек не знает, что со всеми ними происходит. Они еще немного смотрят друг на друга, а потом Хейл разворачивается и тихо выскальзывает, оставляя за собой открытое окно. Ему определенно нужно поговорить с Питером. Он должен выяснить все его планы на Стайлза и скорее всего, помочь в их осуществление, потому что Питер знает, что идет стая альф и им, нужно будет выживать.

      После ухода Дерека, Стайлз приходил в себя еще пару часов. Он сходил в душ и смыл с себя сперму Дерека. Его разум вдруг кристально очистился, а тело ощущало себя словно после изматывающей болезни. Все, что происходило до этого, вдруг показалось Стайлзу горячечным бредом. Он словно отделил зерна от плевел и ясно понял, что он не может позволить себе быть малодушным, заботиться только о том, чего он боится, что он может потерять. И с этими мыслями к нему возвращается уверенность. Он наконец-то сошел с рельс саморазрушения и ощутил жесткий контроль над своими телом и душой. 

      После душа Стайлз совершил набег на холодильник. Сытый и расслабленный, он сделал легкую разминку и лег спать. Окно было плотно затворено, у двери стояла бита, под подушкой лежал армейский нож, аптечка в столе, а под кроватью пара банок с пеплом. Стайлз был готов, если не к оборотням, то к маленькой войне. Перед тем как его сознание провалилось в чуткий сон, он подумал, что теперь понял, чего добивается от них Питер и к чему были все эти встречи.

       _*Повышение настроения - мания, характеризуется наряду с изменениями настроения повышением моторной активности, увеличением темпа мышления со скачкой идей (fuga idearum), повышением трудоспособности и сексуальной активности, сниженной потребностью во сне и повышением аппетита. Депрессии и мании типичны для аффективных расстройств._  


 

## Экстаз

_Nine Inch Nails – Hurt (Quiet)_

  
      Проходит еще несколько дней. Близится учебная пора. С того момента, как Стайлза посещали Хейлы, он наконец-то собрался. 

      Каждое его утро теперь шло по определенному плану. Он просыпался от шума, собирающегося на работу отца. После всего того, что натворила канима работы у того было предостаточно. Стайлз спускался вниз и плотно завтракал, даже тогда, когда особого аппетита не было. Затем он возвращался в свою комнату и выполнял ряд упражнений. Сначала он разминался, а потом выполнял пара часовую силовую тренировку. 

      После всего этого его сердце ходило ходуном и, тогда он учился его контролировать. Стайлз хотел управлять им так, чтобы оборотни не могли уличить его во лжи. Затем шел контрастный душ. Он не только помогал закалиться и быть готовым к непредвиденным ситуациям, как в холодном бассейне, где они застряли с Дереком на пару часов, но и помогал концентрироваться. 

      Стайлзу казалось, что все его тело переполняла энергия. За весь день он успевал не только тренироваться, но и приготовить отцу ужин, когда тот был не в ночную смену. Эта энергия заставляла не только постоянно двигаться, но и его мозг вырабатывал одну идею за другой. Он стал воспринимать реальность с какой-то болезненной четкостью. 

      По ночам его больше не пугал волчий вой разносившийся вдалеке. Он кристально ясно понимал, что нужно делать. Особенно со своими снами. Стайлз все также был парализован, его словно раздавливало огромной бетонной плитой. И те руки которые разрывали его, они выпускали отраву из его тела. Только теперь Стайлз понял, чьи это были сухие руки, с острыми, как лезвия когтями. Это был Питер. Там, в его снах, Питер делил его сумасшествие на двоих. Как бы Стайлз не тренировался, он не мог контролировать свое бессознательное. Это были его персональные тренировки в аду. Как только он это понял, в туже ночь, в очередном ужасающем кошмаре, он смог пошевелить пальцем. 

      По вечерам он продолжал перерывать интернет и различные книги в поисках информации. Так он узнал, что если подходить к оборотню с подветренной стороны, тот не сможет учуять его.

      Стайлз хочет превратить свое тело в идеальное орудие, а мозг - в сверхмашину. Сильное жесткое тело должно быть подчинено логичным верным командам. Здесь не было места для чувств. Он знал это и хотел этого. А еще он ждал, когда Хейлы придут за ним.

      Освежающий душ уже не бодрил, а лишь приятно расслаблял мышцы после тяжелого трудового дня. Стайлз провел руками по животу вверх, скользнул по груди, погладил ключицы. Иногда казалось, что все это ему привиделось. Никто к нему не приходил и не делал никаких полупрозрачных намеков, а все остальное он вбил себе в голову. Стайлз скользнул ладонью между ягодиц и осторожно погладил себя. Кольцо мышц было тугое и не поддавалось. Он добавил мыла на руку и попробовал еще раз. Один палец плавно проник в анус, затем Стайлз приставил к входу второй. Оба пальца мягко погрузились внутрь него. Он немного покрутил ими, а потом согнул, надавливая. Жаркая истома разливалась от его живота по всему телу. И это ощущение наполненности, тепла уже было ему знакомо. В этот момент ему верилось, что ничего не забыто. Стайлз недолго ласкал себя. А после, повернул ручку душа на холодную воду, быстро домылся. 

      Капли воды потоками стекали по его телу. Он промокнулся мягким полотенцем и обернул его бедер. Подходя к своей комнате, он услышал льющуюся из колонок мелодичную музыку. Стайлз точно помнил, что не оставлял включенным ноутбук и уж тем более не включал проигрыватель. Все его тело напряглось, превратившись в натянутую тетиву лука. Он задержал дыхание и слегка толкнул дверь, та тихо поддалась. Из подсвеченного проема на него смотрели холодные голубые глаза Питера. Тот сидел неподвижно, а на лице его застыла маска. Стайлз медленно подошёл к столу, и выключил музыку. Питер наблюдал за ним, не отводя глаз, словно готовый ринуться в атаку хищник. Стайлз немного замешкался у стола. 

      - Стайлз, Стайлз, Стайлз... - сухо протянул Питер.

      Стайлз знает, что Питеру нужен он. И до того, как Питер получит его, Стайлзу может ни раз пригодиться сам Хейл. 

      - Я пришел проверить твое самочувствие,- Питер встает и направляется к окну, - но вижу, ты овладел собой.

      Хейл берется за подоконник и тянет раму вверх. Перед тем как вылезти, он на секунду замирает и именно в этот момент Стайлз роняет:

      - Уже уходишь?

      Лицо Питера на миг озаряет лихорадочная улыбка, оголяя клыки, но Стайлз этого не видит, тот стоит к нему спиной. Питер осторожно, словно крадучись, подбирается к Стайлзу и встает так близко, что они почти касаются обнаженной кожей друг друга. 

      Стайлз опускает веки и выдыхает. Он смотрит в левый угол. Питер подцепляет пальцем узел полотенца на его бедрах. Он прослеживает за взглядом Стайлза. И в тот момент, как полотенце соскальзывает вниз, Стайлз выхватывает из-под него нож и чиркает лезвием вдоль живота Питера. Кончик острия оставляет набухающий красный след на теле Питера, который следом за рукой Сайлза затягивается. Хватка Хейла на запястьях Стайлза такая сильная, что ему кажется, что они вот-вот переломятся, как сухой хворост. Питер издает глухой низкий рык. Он наклоняет голову и прищуривает глаза. Хейл смотрит на него с интересом, как на новую игрушку.

      - Попробуй в следующий раз, малыш. - Сладкоголосо выговаривает он, а затем прижимает Стайлаза к себе. Питер сжимает его так сильно, что нож выскальзывает из ослабевшей руки. С глухим стуком, он ударяется о ковер, а затем, Хейл отпихивает его подальше ногой.

      Стайлз знал, что у него не получится выпустить кишки Питеру, но он проверил свои силы. И судя по тому, что он все же задел его, Стайлзу есть к чему стремиться.

      Они стоят посреди комнаты. Питер полностью одет, а Стайлз абсолютно голый. В тишине слышно лишь их ровное дыхание. Питер ослабляет хватку и на теле Стайлза после его пальцев остаются краснеющие следы. Руки Питера скользят по влажной спине мальчишки и, опустившись на ягодицы, сжимают их с силой. Стайлз прогибается в пояснице и расставляет по шире ноги. У Питера все еще светятся голубым глаза, из пасти угрожающе торчат клыки. Стайлз придвигается ближе и прижимается своими губами к губам Питера. Он широкими мазками вылизывает подбородок, потом снова перемещается на губы. Питер утробно урчит, его глаза тускнеют, когти втягиваются обратно. Он с жадностью отвечает Стайлзу, широко раскрыв рот. Ненадолго, Хейл позволяет мальчишке вести, позволяет трахать его рот, вылизывать небо и зубы. 

      Стайлз вытирает влажный рот рукой, пока Питер стягивает с себя одежду, аккуратно кладя ее на кровать. Его член уже стоит, как и у самого Стайлза.

      Хейл опускается прямо на ковер и утягивает его к себе на колени. Они вжимаются друг в друга бедрами. Стайлз оплетает ноги вокруг талии Питера и зарывается в его волосы. Они жесткие, похожие на волчью шерсть. Питер разводит его ягодицы и гладит сжавшееся кольцо мышц пальцами.

      Стайлз чувствует, как из открытого окна веет по спине прохладный ветер. Но его снова отвлекают пальцы Питера, которые уже погружаются в его тело. Сначала указательный и безымянный пальцы правой, а затем и левой руки оказываются в Стайлзе. Питер мягко давит на стенки и разводит пальцы, открывая Стайлза. 

      Он ощущает разливающийся между лопаток жар. Когда Стайлз оборачивается, его словно разрезает пополам Дерека. Он застывает всем телом, его мышцы деревенеют, и, движется он механически. Стайлз уверен, что они до этого уже учуяли запах друг друга на нем, поэтому он наваливается на Питера, утягивая того на ковер. Питер, не отрываясь, смотрит ему за спину, продолжая растягивать Стайлза.

      За спиной раздается шелест ткани. Питер, наконец, перестает играть в гляделки с Дереком и впивается жалящим поцелуем Стайлзу в ключицы. Сзади на Стайлза опускается Дерек. Пальцы Питера все еще внутри него и Стайлз чувствует, как Дерек начинает потираться о его промежность. Хейл тянет его на себя, усаживая к себе на колени и тычась влажным членом Стайлзу в анус. Дерек заставляет его широко развести ноги и облокотиться ему на грудь. Стайлз закидывает руки ему за голову, впиваясь ногтями в затылок. Дерек покусывает его шею и оставляет темно бордовые пятна на светлой коже. Комната наполняется прерывистыми вздохами и протяжными стонами. Питер тем временем, опускается перед Стайлзом на колени и глубоко заглатывает его член. Стайлзу не удается сдержать протяжный стон от нахлынувших эмоций. Руки Дерека гладят его соски, а когда Питер заглатывает особенно глубоко, сильно тянут их.

      Долго Стайлз не может продержаться. Его всего словно переполняют эмоции и он, не сдерживаясь, кончает Питеру в рот. Его трясет в оргазме и ему кажется, словно он вышел за пределы своего тела. Минуту Стайлз не видит ничего вокруг себя. Он словно заново учиться дышать, таким оглушающим был его оргазм. На периферии сознания он слышит тихий рык, который отдается в спине Стайлза и сбегает вниз стайкой мурашек.

      Питер, не смущаясь, хватает Дерека за загривок и прижимается своими губами к его рту. Какую-то долю секунды Дерек не отвечает, а затем жадно вылизывает рот Питера. Хейл с улыбкой отстраняется. Он тянет Стайлза к себе, переворачивая и заставляя встать на четвереньки так, что Стайлз утыкается лицом в пах Питера. Он чувствует мускусный запах и ощущает щекой жесткие волоски. 

      Питер раздвигает ягодицы Стайлза в приглашающем жесте. Он бы мог смутиться от такой откровенности, но этого не происходит. Дерек резко дергает его за бедра, пододвигая ближе и втискивает головку в анус. Он натягивает Стайлза, словно надевает перчатку. Они оба стонут и замирают на секунду. В этот раз Дерек нежнее. Он выжидает момент, а потом начинает размашистыми толчками ввинчиваться в него. Рукой он прижимает Стайлза к паху Питера и возит по нему лицом. В ответ Питер шипит на такую бесцеремонность и мягко направляет свой член Стайлзу в рот. Он тычется ему в щеку, потом проникает глубже. Стайлзу тяжело дышать. Через раз из него вырываются судорожные всхлипы, сливающиеся с рычанием и хрипом за спиной. Дерек наращивает темп, пока не ощущает влажный юркий язык на своем члене и дырке Стайлза. Тот в свою очередь громко вскрикивает от неожиданности. Питер, не останавливаясь, лижет его промежность, рукой направляя Стайлза. В таком темпе они продерживаются недолго. Стайлз громко кончает, не выпуская член Питера изо рта. Его анус ритмично сжимается, стискивая член Дерека еще плотнее. Дерек тихо ругается и кончает, с шумом выдыхая воздух из легких. Его всего словно выкручивает, выжимает досуха. Стайлз чувствует, как член внутри него обмякает.

      Питер к тому времени уже близок к развязке. Он грубо и на всю длину насаживает рот Стайлза на свой член. Питер совершает еще несколько толчков и с шумом кончает. Стайлз все проглатывает и пока Питер трясется в оргазме, вылизывает его член. 

      Дерек выскальзывает из него, опускаясь на спину, прямо на полу. Он утягивает Стайлза себе на грудь, а Питер так и остается лежать между ног Стайлза. Они лежат на полу, мокрые и тяжело дышащие. Сплетенные друг с другом плотнее каната. Сердце Стайлза гулко стучит в унисон сердец Дерека и Питера. За окном золотистый бок солнца подсвечивает небо. Горизонт светлеет. Мрачные тени отступают от Бикон Хилс. Грядет новый день.

       _*Экстаз - приподнятое, возвышенное настроение с представлением о выходе за пределы собственного тела и слиянием с окружающим, например природой. Эквивалент оргазма._  


## Примечания:

  
Французское выражение, обозначающее оргазм — la petite mort(«маленькая смерть», подразумевает оргазменную потерю себя, которая уничтожает боль раздельности — одинокое Я исчезает в возникнувшем Мы.   



End file.
